


Destruction of Innocence

by ForgedInDragonFire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgedInDragonFire/pseuds/ForgedInDragonFire
Summary: Sometimes one word is all it takes for innocence to crumble and burn.Prince Arthur watches his first execution at 12.





	Destruction of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin BBC does

Smoke filled the air with the smell of burning flesh. Prince Arthur valiantly fought tears, but couldn’t keep a few from slipping from his eyes, still he did not look away from the pyre. He was just glad the sorcerer had stopped screaming. His father’s hand landed heavy on his shoulder, gripping painfully; not a comfort but a warning.

“Pendragon,” the king whispered harshly. Arthur squared his shoulders and took a fortifying breath as he dried his tears.

And the prince stood forever emotionless in the face of fire.

 


End file.
